Mimsy's Hunger Games
by Sir.MimsyPompingdon
Summary: Sir. Mimsy Pompingdon wakes up in a strange place, in a strange outfit with no clue as to where they are or how they got there. It takes them a while to realise (in fact a whole chapter) to actually figure out what's going on, of course they do have a bit of help from some random people by the names of Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark
1. Chapter 1-Awakening

The soft sweet song of a bird rained down among the tops of the emerald green leaves of the trees that were bathed in golden streams of morning sunlight.

Sunlight that eased open someone's eyes.

From their vision, the darkness was suddenly invaded by two thin slights of beaming light that eventually began to expand, for a moment it was completely blinding, but their surroundings suddenly came into focus.

Towering treetops of a forest stood grandly over the ground.

Pompingdon, is lying flat in the luscious green grass. They had just opened their eyes.

'Eh?', said Pompingdon obviously confused as to where they were exactly.

Still lying on their back like a starfish, Sir. Mimsy Pompingdon looks left to right before quickly sitting up.

'Eh?' repeated Pompingdon as they did before.

This was odd. Pompingdon was sure they had just gone to bed as normal, at home, in a bed…not on the ground in the middle of nowhere. Or was that just their imagination?

Sir. Mimsy Pompingdon looks down at their body; they're wearing a black outfit consisting of a shirt, jacket and some camo trousers.

'What in the name of Kira is going on?!' exclaims Sir. Mimsy Pompingdon.

Just for the sake of doing so, Sir. Mimsy Pompingdon rummages around in their pockets in case there was anything in there. Sir Mimsy Pompingdon plunges their hand into one of the back pockets of their trousers and finds something. They pause for a second then pull it out. It's a piece of folded up paper. Sir Mimsy Pompingdon curiously unfolds the piece of paper and discovers that there is a picture printed onto it. Sir. Mimsy Pompingdon stares at it.

'District?' they read, '…and a picture of a needle and a bobbin…' they pause thoughtfully, 'District…what's that?'. But being very typical of themselves, Sir. Mimsy Pompingdon makes absolutely no effort to figure out what could've been meant by this piece of paper and what was on it. Instead they resort to shoving it back into the pocket they had found it in and proceeded to get up.

Pompingdon had barely made it a few inches off the ground when someone suddenly yelled,

'STOP!'

Sir. Mimsy Pompingdon immediately froze, after a few seconds they turn their head ever so slowly to who had actually shouted so rudely at them.

A girl with long brown hair was standing on Mimsy's left, behind her is a boy with blonde hair. The girl is holding a bow and arrow (arrow pointed at Mimsy), the biy behind her is hold a spear in one of his hands.

Pompingdon jumps half a mile,

'Holy cheese graters in your mother's knickers!' they exclaim, while bouncing around frantically.

'STOP IT!' shouts the girl again.

Being a good sport Sir. Mimsy Pompingdon freezes straight away in a peculiar pose.

The boy and girl stare at Sir. Mimsy Pompingdon in awe.

'Can I move yet?' asked Sir. Mimsy Pompingdon, trying not to move their lips.

The girl stares at this strange person, crossbow still at the ready.

'Who are you?' she asks.

'I'm really going to fall over, is it okay if you could unfreeze me?' says Sir. Mimsy Pompingdon, wobbling slightly.

The girl lowers her weapon a bit.

'Yes, okay…'

Pompingdon relaxes, dropping their heavy arms.

'Now', demands the girl 'Who are you?'.

'Well that depends! Who are you?' asks Sir. Mimsy Pompingdon.

The girls scowls slightly, 'I asked first, now tell me who you are', her tone of voice is slightly threatening.

'Well' said Pompingdon, 'You drive a fair point' Sir Mimsy Pompingdon puts their hand graciously to their chest and bows slightly.

'It is nice to make your acquaintance, I am-' Sir. Mimsy Pompingdon pauses slightly for effect, 'I…Am Sir. Oswald Mimsy Pompingdon'.

The boy and girl stare at Pompingdon in disbelief.

'You can call me Sir. Mimsy Pompingdon for short. Or Sir. Mimsy, Sir. Pompingdon, Mimsy or if you're really lazy just Sir, it's your choice.'

The boy moves forward a little lifting his weapon slightly.

'No more jokes. Tell us your real name.' he says.

'Oh so you can talk!', cries Mimsy, the boy looks at them, disgruntled.

'I thought you might've been a mute, since you haven't really said anything at all' continues Sir. Mimsy Pompingdon.

'Enough games! This isn't a joke, tell us your real name' yells the boy.

Mimsy's playful mood quickly vanishes; they stare at the boy with cold eyes.

'I think you find it _is_, my real name, and I find it most rude that you would ever doubt my word for a second'.

The boys takes a fair few steps back, fallen leaves and twigs crunching under his feet as he does so.

Mimsy smiles innocently and turns to the girl.

'Now, I have told you my name I think it would be appropriate to tell me yours.'

The girl, still gripping her crossbow, hesitates for a moment and then speaks.

'My name is Katniss Everdeen and this is Peeta Mellark', she replies, nodding her head over to Peeta as they introduces him as well.

'Ha ha ha…Mellark' says Mimsy, 'Yes, I like that name most amusing', Peeta frowns.

'But Katniss…I've heard that name before, but where from...?', Sir. Mimsy Pompingdon looks thoughtful for a moment, '…One cannot recall what one had heard that name from. Oh well!', Sir. Mimsy Pompingdon smiles again and claps their hands together.

'Well then! Now that we're all acquainted could one of you please be so gracious to tell me as to where the hell I am.'

Peeta and Katniss both look very serious.

'You're in the arena' says Katniss solemnly. 'A huge plain, that consists of forests, fields and rivers'.

'Oh okay then!', says Sir. Mimsy Pompingdon, 'that explains why we're outside.'

Mimsy carries on smiling but becomes a little more worried to see that Peeta and Katniss do not return the gesture.

'So…' continues Mimsy, 'How do we…get out of here?'

Peeta speaks up this time.

'You have to play the games', he says advancing forwards towards Sir. Mimsy Pompingdon.

'Oh good! I love games! What sort of games do we play? OH! DO WE PLAY HIDE AND SEEK?!'

'Heh', scoffs Peeta, 'Sort of.'

Katniss finally lowers her weapon completely, realising how clueless this person is, she edges very closely towards Pompingdon.

'We're not playing games meant for little kids. We we're forced into this, forced to play. If we make a wrong move then it's game over. In this game it's not about winning or losing, it's a matter of life and death.'

Katniss steps back a bit.

'Do you understand now?'.

Mimsy's face is no longer beaming as it used to be, instead they bear a disappointingly serious expression on their face, almost fearful in a way.

'So I'm guessing…' says Pompingdon 'that we're contenders in this game…?'.

'Yes' replies Peeta. 'We're competing against people from other districts who all hope to be crowned victor, but there can only be one…', he exchanges meaningful a glance with Katniss who looks away to stare at some shrubs.

'So how's that going for you?' asks Mimsy to Peeta.

'Not to well.' Says Peeta 'At the moment we're lost and we've seen some of the other contenders who are far stronger than we are, it'll be hard to win this one…'

'We should get moving' says Katniss, turning to Peeta and hoisting her arrows further onto her shoulder.

'What about this guy? Sir. Missy or whatever your name is…' Peeta asks, pointing his thumb at Sir. Mimsy Pompingdon.

'Sir. Mimsy!', say Sir. Mimsy Pompingdon irritably.

'Yeah, that', says Peeta lazily.

Katniss turns to Peeta.

'They're not coming with us.'

Peeta shrugs his shoulders and walks over to Katniss.

Sir. Mimsy Pompingdon feels a bit flustered at this sudden abandonment.

'Well hang on a second! I have no idea what I'm supposed to do; it seems awfully harsh of you to leave me here like this!'

Katniss stops once again to speak to Sir. Mimsy Pompingdon.

'Survive.' She snaps, 'that's what you're supposed to do', she turns around to make her way off and mutters loud enough for Mimsy to hear, 'After all…

this is the Hunger games'


	2. Chapter 2-Questions

'Hunger games?' repeated Mimsy.

Suddenly, everything they had thought seemed a little familiar began to piece together to reveal the horrible truth.

The name 'Katniss', 'a matter of life and death.', it all made sense now.

'OH CRAP!' shouts Sir. Mimsy Pompingdon, and dramatically drops to their knees.

Katniss and Peeta turn at the absurd mention of 'CRAP'.

Sir. Mimsy Pompingdon beats their fist against the ground, heroic tears glistening in their brown eyes.

'Why' cries Sir. Mimsy Pompingdon. 'Why the Hunger Games!?'

Pompingdon flings their head towards the sky, hands tensed like claws.

'You knew I preferred Battle Royale, I MEAN IT'S THE ORIGINAL! This is a cruel joke! I can't believe you did this to me! Where is your humanity? WHERE IS YOUR HUMANITY?!'

Katniss and Peeta simultaneously raise their weapons as Pompingdon raves on.

Suddenly there is a loud BANG!

Katniss and Peeta with no question of where the sound originated; automatically lunge to the ground in cover, Sir. Mimsy Pompingdon goes silent for a second.

'Eh?' they say. Their head felt funny.

A bullet, of a rusty silver colour was spinning on the side of Pompingdon's head trying desperately to burrow into their skull. It spins for a few brief seconds of but then loses all momentum and drops to the ground. Pompingdon gets to their feet, rubbing their head and frowning slightly.

'Who did that' pondered Mimsy.

Peeta and Katniss look up slowly removing their hands that were protectively shielding their heads, but only for a brief moment as they immediately have to bury their faces into the ground once more as another gunshot rings across the forest.

Another bullet goes speeding forwards towards Pompingdon's forehead.

Once again the bullet doesn't even penetrate the skin instead it just spins around for a bit before losing momentum once again and cascades down onto the forest floor.

Sir. Mimsy Pompingdon proceeds to rub their forehead, now rather annoyed they shout into the canopy of trees very loudly.

'HEY! STOP DOING THAT!?'

Katniss and Peeta stare at the spectacle in amazement.

'What the hell…' gasps Katniss, breathless by an attack being avoided with so little effort.

thrashes about as though doing an abnormal dance as numerous bullets are expelled by an unknown source like a flock of vicious silver birds.

This goes on for about three minutes and then stops as quickly as it had started.

hasn't a single scratch or bruise on their body.

Katniss and Peeta finally summon the courage to stir from the ground. As they slowly rise, Sir. Mimsy peers into the distance of the forest hand shading their eyes from the streaks of bright sunlight.

'Seems they've run out ammo', they finally conclude.

Katniss (being more forward that Peeta) clenches her fists.

'What the hell.' Her growling voice bitterly pieces through the warm air like a strong wind.

Mimsy takes no notice of the tone.

'Hmm?'

'Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about' Katniss snarls as she finally gets to her feet, 'What the hell was that?.

smiles.

'Well' they start, 'that was something that has greatly narrowed down my theories as to what is happening'.

Katniss's stare remains searing but is secretly confused by what is meant by this.

Mimsy continues.

'The most logical theories are that this is a dream hence why I am not getting hurt and that I am following the lines of-'

suddenly stops talking. What were the consequences of telling Peeta and Katniss that they were fictional characters? What indeed...

'Lines of what?' queried Katniss, tugging Mimsy back from their deep thought.

'Oh sorry,' said Mimsy, 'one theory is that this could be a dream where I am experiencing myself in the show in which this year's tributes are contending in…'

Katniss stares at Mimsy. Peeta looks rather dumbfounded, whereas Katniss on the other hand could never consider that she didn't actually exist, not even for a second. Her mind and motives were too fixed.

'H-however on further analysis, I could conclude that it could've been arranged that I was to entered into the games without the other tributes being acknowledged of my existence, in a most probable attempt to make the broadcast more interesting…'

There is a moment's silence in which Mimsy expectantly awaits for Katniss to accept their alibi. Katniss takes her time considering this theory before finally challenging Mimsy.

'So how exactly did you get into the arena?' she says, eyes locked onto Mimsy searching for any telltale evidence of a bluff.

Mimsy replies almost immediately, a slight chuckle to their tone.

'Well obviously not by own will! My guess is that I was drugged somehow…'

Katniss's eyes squint in suspicion.

'What do you last remember?' she demanded, her hand rested on her belt, readied to reach for one of her arrows.

This time Mimsy had to contemplate their answer briefly before actually giving it.

'Well…the last thing I can remember before bring here was being back home in my own district-'

'Which district are you from?'.

Peeta had piped in.

_Oh fish._ Thought Mimsy, their eyes narrowed slightly as they stared at Peeta for a moment. The paper in their pocket...what did it say?

_Think Mimsy, THINK! WHAT WAS IT? 7? 8? Or was it 6?_

_Just guess, Quick!_

'District 6…' replied slowly.

Peeta takes this to account but luckily for Katniss doesn't care in the least.

'That doesn't matter!',she snaps. 'What I want to know is what you last remember.'

'Okay, okay no need to be so choppy!' jokes Mimsy, characteristically putting their finger to their lips and winking slightly (just as Sebastian* does so from Kuroshitsuji**).

Katniss seems almost disgusted by the notion.

'Lets see…' continues Mimsy, 'I last remember being back home in my district, in my room…'

'Did you live with anyone else?' asks Katniss.

Why did she have to make everything so hard? What were the living conditions like in the districts? Mimsy ponders. The word districts immediately brought slums to mind, but even Mimsy, having such as proud upbringing decided to make it apparent to Katniss and Peeta that they weren't just any old peasant as such.

'No, I did not live with anyone else.' Hopefully; thought Mimsy, this statement would satisfy Katniss's curious nature.

But it seemed that Katniss had just one final question.

'I see…' she said, leaning back onto her right leg pushing her pelvis forward slightly as she relaxing her position of authority slightly.

'What was your job in district 6?'

_Why do I even bother?_ Mimsy's heart sighed, this was it, they were doomed. Their lack of knowledge for the hunger Games was what had betrayed them…

_I might as well take a shot at this…_

If their recollection was correct…there was a bobbin and a needle on it. That gave the strong impression of sewing something…what could Mimsy make with a needle and a bobbin? A list of hand craftable items spun through Mimsy's head and they eventually chose the one that seemed most likely for them to fashion if it was demanded of them.

'Bags.' Said Mimsy. The bold word stuck uncomfortably to their tongue even after saying it.

Katniss scowled slightly…

'You mean Baggage...You're a baggage handler?'

'Yes.'

Mimsy agreed without any hesitation.

Katniss moved her weight from one leg to another. Her face less sincere than before.

'Okay then' she said simply.

Success.

Peeta stared at Katniss expectantly, having not followed the enquiry entirely.

'What now?' he asked.

Katniss stared at the ground, absent mindedly.

'If we're to survive…' she started, Mimsy and Peeta both stared at her; Sir. Mimsy hanging onto her every word,

'we would benefit greatly from your alliance-' Katniss looked up, staring straight into Sir. Mimsy's eyes,

' …'

Authors note:

Kuroshitsuji* is a ongoing Japanese manga series written by Yana Toboso their character 'Sebastian Michaelis**' does not belong to me nor does the name Kuroshitsuji.


	3. Chapter 3-Squirrels

'Stop!' screamed Katniss.

The sound of barbaric footsteps beat against the ground like a furious symphony of drums; a small innocent rodent was running for dear life as a demented individual chased after it, in close pursuit.

'Freeze!' shouted Peeta.

Mimsy froze. Stopped short in their tracks. Their whole body petrified by a single word.

A little brown squirrel scampered off into a cluster of shrubs.

Katniss furious and rather flustered stared at the stationary figure among the trees, one leg off the ground and one arm swung up to the height of their chin, it would've been rather comical had Mimsy not been chasing a creature that Katniss was so fond of.

Peeta looked confused as though he contracted an unfathomable power over Mimsy.

'Stop being an idiot' said Katniss as she strode around Mimsy.

'I find that extremely rude' muttered Mimsy through their teeth, still holding the ridiculous position.

Peeta tottered after Katniss, he stared at Mimsy with a dumbfounded stuck to his face.

'Could you unfreeze me please?' queried Mimsy.

'Un…freeze?' Peeta's words were slurred with uncertainty, but the minute he had uttered this word Mimsy suddenly became very animated once more. Putting their leg down slamming it against the ground as they did, they copied the striding action that Katniss had come to adopt for when she was in a foul mood (Katniss stode a lot.)

'I think you should apologise to me, that was a rather hurtful comment if I must say so myself!' called Mimsy.

A head of wild brown hair swirled around to face Mimsy.

'I'm not apologising, don't be so petty! snapped Katniss.

'Don't use the word 'petty', it is terribly un-suiting of you' mocked Mimsy.

With no legitimate comeback Katniss scowled and biting the inside of her cheek she turned back round again and carried on walking.

Mimsy strayed back to talk to Peeta.

'Is she always so…' Mimsy twirled their hand elegantly as they searched for a appropriate word '….obstinate?'

'What?' grunted Peeta, his ears steaming as he attempted to comprehend such a complicated word.

Mimsy sighed and made a slow walk into the trees.

'I shouldn't expect anything more from a buffoon such as yourself.'

Peeta paused for a worrying sum of seconds,

'Ay'?' he blurted before running after the other two in an attempt to catch up.

They had been walking together for 3 days now, Katniss, Peeta and Mimsy. No sight of trouble was to be founf near them, other than the constant squabbling and jeerinmg of Katniss and Mimsy. Their 4th day as a group was now coming to a close in the early hours of evening they all sat quietly together among some rocks and shorter trees. Mimsy was intently sat on look out.

'I wonder why it's been so quietly recently' pondered Peeta.

'Don't say that,' murmured Katniss 'otherwise something bad is bound to happen.'

'The most intellectual statement he makes all day and you drag him down for it' says Mimsy from behind a jagged rock 'no wonder nobody liked you'

'No-one ever said that' retorted Katniss, 'and you're just as bad insulting his intelligence every 5 seconds'

'It's not insulting.' corrected Mimsy. 'It's merely drawing attention to notable actions and thoughts that could be corrected to the standard that is considered average of most humans.'

Katniss looks over at Mimsy.

'Why do you say humans?'

Mimsy really did freeze now; as the expectant Katniss sat just a few metres away from their rock, surrounded by an taunting silence.

'Well?' queried Katniss, he hand contently clasped together, it was as though she could smell the lie that was about to come.

'Well, although some disagree with the notion' started Mimsy

'I find it far more professional to address people with the term 'humans'. After all we are all technically animals, but yet we always seem to class ourselves with numerous names that are perceptibly designed to label ourselves as a much higher class of being.'

Although Mimsy couldn't see, Katniss's face seemed suspicious and wasn't completely convinced by this alibi.

Mimsy proceeded to continue.

'Let me expand. Say you saw a…squirrel'

Mimsy figured, that regarding the current situation, using certain physiological techniques was a good resort to try and persuade Katniss to believe the load of fodder she was about to be fed. And from analysing the day's events Mimsy was given a strong impression that Katniss would judge their story with far more benevolently if they used one of her favoured animals as an example.

'Now, if you saw a 'squirrel' you would simply state that 'there is s squirrel' however in our society if we see somebody we tend to use a whole array of words that are used to describe the same thing such as 'person' or 'individual' when really there is no need to do so, it's actually just a blatant attempt to be more cultured when really we are only excelling in becoming more narcissistic.'

Mimsy took a few moments to breathe and let the concept sink into Katniss's mind.

After about 40 seconds Katniss began to move about a bit, Mimsy (still cautious of the situation) took this as a sign of dismissal. Either they had gone way over her head and she couldn't comprehend what had just been said, or she had decided that the idea was plausible and didn't need to create a counter argument. Then again…thought Mimsy given the late hour of the day and the vigorous walking that they had all been doing perhaps Katniss hadn't the strength to actually argue back and that she had once again been overruled by Sir. Mimsy Pompingdon.

Mimsy smiled to themselves, they liked that idea.

The evening powered on into the pitch black of night, Mimsy was rather embarrassingly terrified of the dark, still taking shelter in the shadow of the rock Mimsy shrunk slightly as cold, regular breezes swept in trying to clasp themselves around Mimsy's body like an engulfing wave.

How irritating. It had been pleasantly warm for the duration of the day but now it had dropped to at least 3°C.

Mimsy peeped around the rock, Katniss and Peeta had huddled together; for warmth Mimsy assumed, but then again they had no clue about any romantic affairs.

'They could've at least given us warmer clothes' grumbled Mimsy before taking a moment to pause '…whoever they are…'

*Crack*

Mimsy's head shot up.

What the hell was that?

Nails digging into their arms, Mimsy's wide eyes attempted to scan through the engulfing darkness…

*Snap*

Another sound! And it sounded much closer.

Mimsy suddenly reminisced to the squirrel they were o' so fondly dashing after this morning. What kind of other creatures dwelled within these woods? This thought had not occurred to Mimsy before.

A prolonged rustling began to echo from what sounded like just a few metres away.

Mimsy stiffly removed their left arm from their forearm of their right and they moved their hand slowly towards the ground to where they searched around for something to throw. They happened across a smaller rock, perfect.

Mimsy proceed to clumsily aim around the spot where Peeta and Katniss sat.

Mimsy chucked the stone and it made a little thunk sound as it hit whatever evaded it's path of flight.

Peeta was the first to stir 'Nnnn…?'

Mimsy slowly began to edge round the rock to where Peeta and Katniss were

'Mimsy…' mumbled Peeta 'What is it?'

'Shhhhhhhh!' said Mimsy their finger pressed against their lips, they sank down next to the other two.

Katniss opened her resting eyes.

'What's going on?' she asked.

'There's something in the trees' whispered Mimsy who was peering sound the rock from which they were sat on the other side of just moments ago.

Peeta and Katniss glanced at each other before carefully kneeling onto the forest floor along with Mimsy.

'What do you think it is?' asked Katniss, trying to keep her voice low.

'Well it's bigger than a squirrel' replied Mimsy.

The snaps, cracks and rustles became a whole orchestral symphony as something approached them from just over the rock.

They all sat, expectantly and terrified as to what was coming their way.

In a final snapping of twigs and sticks two figures emerge from the shadows, one much taller than the other.

A deep voice rings out through the deadly silence.

'Hurry up Clove…try not to fall behind.'

'Oh no…' Katniss gasps 'It's Cato…'


End file.
